Conveyor apparatuses are used in some facilities where a plurality of articles need to be conveyed from an origin to destinations, for example, in the case of an airport where passenger's baggage is conveyed from an airport check-in area to an area for loading the baggage into an airplane that is scheduled to board passengers. Such a conveyor apparatus conveys articles on trays (article supports) traveling on a conveying path and inclines the trays at positions for the placed articles (inclines the trays laterally with respect to the conveying direction), so that the articles are discharged into chutes disposed along the conveying path and connected to the destinations.
In such a conveyor apparatus, a clearance is left between the adjacent article supports, that is, between the trays, so that part (e.g., the shoulder strap of a bag) of baggage (article) may be dropped or caught in the clearance. In order to solve the problem, as described in WO00/02802 (“Patent Literature 1”), a cover member for covering a clearance (gap) may be prepared.
A cover member described in Patent Literature 1 is directly connected to the bottom of an article support member (tray) via a pivot or a pin and thus the cover member is inclined with the article support member being inclined.